And Baby Makes Three
by reichkun
Summary: Chap11! The title says it all unless you want to ruin the effect. see it for yourself. fluff from Amethyst Embrace and Petals of Passion. Thanks for the patience, you guys know who you are :3
1. Chapter 1

**And Baby Makes Three **by Reichkun

_Sorry for the long wait! (bows profusely) I think I lost my 'creative' storytelling, but I just had to post this since I have been given more than just a nudge on making a sequel of my previous fics: Amethyst Embrace and Petals of Passion (pls read and review them). Thanks for being so patient! lol. Enjoy!_

_Mind you this isn't the real sequel, just a fluff to lift up the moody cliffhanger of Petals of Passion. I'll post the real one once it's done. For those who are new to my endless prattle, I suggest you read the 1__st previous stories to get the hang of it haha_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise Test **

"There is nothing wrong with me. I'm totally fine," Tsuzuki tried to assure the doctor who was poking around his bare chest with his stethoscope. "That's cold!"

Muraki stopped probing. He squint his face in concentration before he turned to his companion beside him. "Are you positive?"

A medium built man with wavy black hair was leaning on the clinic wall with a smug smile. "Technically the probability of this occurrence _was_ impossible, about one to a billion. I triple check the results and consulted my team with other colleagues. It is unnatural to begin with. As what others would call it: a miracle."

"What is? Can someone please explain what's happening?" Tsuzuki flailed his arms to catch their attention. "Hello? I'm the patient here!"

"I need more test to verify the initial results." The doctor demanded Muraki, his mind racing at thousands of opportunities if this case is proven possible.

"More test? I am not an animal! I have rights!" Tsuzuki violently reacted, his presence still ignored by the two engaged doctors.

"I want OR to be free by 1," Muraki consented.

"What!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"OR sked today is packed till 9 pm. But I can notify the higher authorities for an exclusive attention on this special case," the doctor answered, pleased. He then left.

After the door had closed, Tsuzuki turned to Muraki, furious. "You better have a damn good explanation for unauthorized submission of my own body to your battery of unidentified tests. You know I hate them!"

"It's for your own good." came the vague answer

Chibi Tsuzuki tantrumed, little arms flailing, tiny legs trashing. Muraki placed his hand on top of Tsuzuki's head. Tsuzuki stopped and looked up, blinking. Muraki took his hand. Tsuzuki cocked his head, perplexed. "Unless the results are in, I can't make you worry with needless assumptions."

"But I hate tests…"

"Me too," Muraki assured, stroking his hand.

"Can't you give me a hint? Pleeaaasee?" Tsuzuki pleaded. "I promise I wont freak out like you said I would and I'll be really good when those weird doctors comes poking at me." Muraki laughed. "It's more complicated that that."

"Not even a tiny hint?" Tsuzuki pouted. "at least I wont be that doe-eyed when the results come in…"

"Tsuzuki…"

"And if you don't, I'll keep on pestering you until you do," Tsuzuki sulked, arms folded.

Muraki grinned. "It nothing really. You have a fever and chills for more than 2 weeks now and I'm just worried about your health." He patted Tsuzuki's hand.

"Don't fool me with your euphemistic speech. I heard the other doctor mention that it was next to impossible. The patient deserved an explanation in layman's term." Tsuzuki insisted, nodding his head.

Muraki looked at him and grinned. "Fine, fine." He ushered Tsuzuki out of the clinic. Tsuzuki beamed. "I'll explain it to you on the way to the operation, which is…" Muraki glanced at his watch, "right about…now" And he gently shoved the protesting Tsuzuki off the door.

* * *

Tsuzuki nervously shifted his weight, yet he stood his ground. More than twenty doctors have been summoned for this particular operation, their hovering figures blocking the artificial light in the room, their eyes staring at him for the past few minutes of agony. 

Muraki sighed. "If you want this to get over with, you might as well go through with it quickly."

Tsuzuki sulked. "You didn't mention that they are going to see me do it."

Muraki shrugged. "I wasn't expecting them either."

Tsuzuki mouth dropped, unbelieving at the turn of events. Right after a tiny faint spell, Muraki rushed him off to have a second opinion check up, and now those ugly doctors are undressing me with their eyes, expecting him to be the subject of their operation show. Although Muraki did vaguely explain to him how the operation is being done, it didn't diminish his fear as he was pushed along to the OR. Right now, all he want to do is to stay home and for Muraki to play nurse maid. But now, his dear Muraki is the ring leader of this shenanigan. Muraki looked at him, waiting. Tsuzuki sighed. He grabbed the cup, turned around.

Silence.

"You know, I can't do this with you guys staring at me," Tsuzuki voice muffled at the nearness of the wall. Muraki motioned his head and the doctors grudgingly went out of the room to observe at the window.

The gentle trickle came after a while. Muraki handed him the strip. Tsuzuki paused. "What will happen after then?" Muraki didn't look at him. "Let's hope for the best."

Tsuzuki placed a little drop from the container. Both waited along with the others outside. Seconds passed by slowly as the two peered at the nonchanging strip. Then, two pink lines dramatically appeared at the center. Muraki's eyes widen. Doctors outside shook their heads in amazement. Tsuzuki tugged Muraki's sleeve. "What does that mean?"

Muraki smiled at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "Darling, have you ever taken a pregnancy test before?"

Tsuzuki stared at him and shook his head, confused. Muraki showed him the positive results. "Congratulations. You're going to be the father of a very special child."

Tsuzuki fainted

* * *

_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Like it? like it? hehehe I know I do! Reviews! Haha I think you'll be very pleased at the result of my cobweb state. (big smile) FYI though: it may take a while to upload the next one because of my busy sked...peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the positive feedback. Next chap finally uploaded! Told you it will take a while haha anyways it might not be as colorful as chap1 but i still hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A Walk in Baby Nightmare**

Tsuzuki stared at his reflection on the mirror. Moving left to right, he scrutinized for any particular changes. He cautiously patted his tummy.

"Are you done yet, Narcissus?" a voice drawled out.

Tsuzuki turned to stick a tongue at his bored lover, lying unceremoniously on the crumpled turmoil of satin sheets and wearing nothing but boxers.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Doctor-know-it-all. It's not like you have to be conscious of this situation," Tsuzuki replied sarcastically as he settled back down at his side of the bed.

"Well technically I am since I after all "helped" in creating this amusing circumstance," Muraki smirked, pulling him closer. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes but didn't object to his hot kisses on the neck as they gradually moved downward. Noting his partner's lack of enthusiasm for what's coming, he stopped and faced him. He gave him a nudge. "Hey at least you passed half the battle."

"Which is?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow

"Accepting the inevitable miracle," Muraki replied bluntly. Tsuzuki crawled back under the safety of the warm blanket. Muraki peeled it open. "You're not excited about it?"

Tsuzuki stared at him incredulously "Being the 1st male specie to ever give birth to a baby? I think I'm going to puke."

"Actually you're not the 1st. The Syngnathidae female fish lay their eggs in a brood pouch on the male's chest, and the male then fertilizes and incubates the eggs."

"Spare me your soothing stock of knowledge, and FYI: I am not a fish. Point number two: So does that mean you're finally admitting that you're the uke?" Muraki chuckled. He took him in his arms. "Hey I'm scared too." Tsuzuki looked up.

Muraki stroked his arms and continued. "I didn't believe my eyes at first but the more I thought about it, frankly, I'm a bit excited about being a father. It was a shock but you'll get over it and I'll be there support you in every step of the way." He gently kissed his forehead. Tsuzuki didn't reply but Muraki felt his body relaxed.

"Hmm…now how about some sleep for my two precious ones?"

* * *

It's already six in the evening but the grounds looked as bright as the early morn. Enjoying the fresh air and quiet atmosphere of the suburb, Muraki excitedly stroll the around the neighborhood, passing by lovers making passionate physical conversation and he smiled to himself. 

He can't wait to meet his darling family. Skipping the last few steps to the doorway, he jingled his keys into the knob and turned it open.

"Dearest, I'm home!"

Muraki stopped dead in his tracks, his smile fading. His once sparkling clean mansion was horrifically transformed as scattered pieces of toys, clothes, remains of food scattered everywhere. Parts of glass, remnants of his favorite vase purchased from his Far East travels, were hastily swept at the corner. Trying to suppress his ticking nerve and mounting fear, he rushed to the rooms.

"Honey?" he called out, panic and annoyance rising at each empty room, all with scattering debris. He jumped back down and proceeded to search the family room. He stopped upon hearing a faint voice at the adjacent room. It was inside the kitchen. He cautiously pushed the door open.

A pleased Tsuzuki was praising a little replica of himself minus the piercing ruby eyes. The kid was happily munching a burned toast dabbled with vanilla cream and pickles while making colorful splashes of blue liquid as a juice and melted ice cream all over the chair and floor. Tsuzuki, noticing his arrival, beamed and motioned for Muraki to take part of this momentous occasion.

"Isn't he a cutie? He's the 1st person ever to actually enjoy my homemade breakfast creation," Tsuzuki gushed.

"Honey, ice cream is hardly called a breakfast meal," Muraki managed to squeak out, dumbfound at the scene. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved, shocked, annoyed or laughing at his dearest new inspiration.

"Well then, he takes on my genes so it's logical," Tsuzuki answered, closing the topic for further arguments. Muraki rolled his eyes and took a seat to steady himself. "And I supposed that's my breakfast too?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "You're a grown man and groawn man needs meat for sustenance. How else will you grow big and stwang. And by god do you need meat." He prodded Muraki's shoulder blades for emphasis. Muraki waved it away.

Tsuzuki returned back from the stove and dropped a plate of steaming brown pudding with two bones sticking out from it. Muraki poked at it. It jiggled. He looked at his partner for explanations. "What is it?"

"Chicken" (Muraki: sweat drop)

"It was supposed to be roasted chicken with rosemary but the bones fell apart. I think I overdid the stuffing part. Anyways, roast chicken won't be roast chicken if they are just bits and chunks so I added gelatin to put it back together…." Tsuzuki sheepishly explained. "It taste good though…"

"A few more inventions and you'll sure pass even your insane co-worker, Watari," Muraki muttered, wishing he took something normal back home. He sighed, took his fork and gave it a swipe. Tsuzuki watched eagerly. Muraki made a face as he closed his eyes and took it in. Seconds passed….

Strangely, it does taste good. Muraki wondered if this is the effect of pure starvation or plain adaptation to the ever weird world they are now living in with Tsuzuki leading the rein. "Ne Tsuzuki, about the house," Muraki changed the topic, refusing to admit that the strange concoction did satisfy his palate.

"Oh the little rascal did it again," Tsuzuki mused, grabbing the empty plate and started the dishwasher. "He said that monsters were attacking the house and he had to take charge. He did a fine job doing so."

"Oh really," Muraki sensing another fantasic excuse for the little monster's behaviour.

Tsuzuki nodded. "You should have seen him."

"I see. And exactly how did our one-year old tell you this?" _Wait for it..._

Tsuzuki eyes gleamed. "I taught him to speak Tsuzuki language"

* * *

Deep in the night, Muraki twitched in his sleep.

* * *

_Wahahaaha i couldn't resist even though it was a bit lame...ah well...reviews! hehe_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! The insane writer is back! Thanks for the reviews. Yesh I should proof read my fics before posting. Haha I guess I got so into the mood and forgot. _

_Aw…you guys didn't notice the discrete switch I made: in the 2__nd__ setting, I mentioned that it was already 6 in the evening but I still portrait it as if it was still breakfast. Haha oh well it goes to show you're so engross with the chappie which is good lol but then, in Tsuzuki's POV: any time of the day is eating time so no harm there wahaha_

_Er..fyi for those who didn't get it: its was just Muraki's nightmare so it didn't really happen lol don't worry, you'll get to see Tsuzuki having labor (ooh more fun there) Although I cannot explain how his pregnancy happen (although im sure Watari will be thrilled to make 'minor' investigation) I will leave that to your imagination (scientifically, sexually, rationally – its up to you) Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Back to Weird Reality**

Muraki woke up late and with a throbbing headache. Shuffling with his fuzzy Siberian tiger slippers given by Tsuzuki as an out-of-the-moment present, he trudged down the hallway to the kitchen for some hot coffee to clear his mind.

"Morning Muraki-kun," Tsuzuki greeted him cheerily. "Breakfast is going to be a little cold since you took the sleeping beauty pill." He indicated the cold _normal _sunny side up and bacon on the plate.

"It's like having a dejavu – except in a dream"

"Really?" Tsuzuki plopped himself across Muraki. "Do tell."

"It's nothing really. Some nightmare that the house was trashed, you cooking up chicken jello and serving ice cream as breakfast at 6 in the evening to our little boy who was messily eating it up with gusto."

Tsuzuki pondered it for a while and smiled. "Sounds like someone is having a pre-father jitters. I'm supposed to have them!" He laughed. "Aww…we're having a baby boy?"

"I would have preferred a daughter, less troublesome." Muraki sipped his cold coffee and coughed it back. He stood up to pour another _hotter _batch.

"Aww don't be like that. I like having little monsters running around the house. Brings back good memories." Tsuzuki smiled at the thought. Muraki spat the freshly poured coffee. He cursed at the stain it left on white robe. He turned to Tsuzuki while trying to rub the stain away. "You're excited about having _more_?"

Tsuzuki grinned slyly. "Why not? The making part is fun." He closed his eyes, smiling. "Little Murakis and Tsuzukis…"

"But but, yesterday you were apprehensive about it..."

"Hmm…had a good night sleep?" Tsuzuki reasoned out and shrugged. He grabbed a book lying face down on the table and flipped the page. Muraki sat back down and proceeded to wolf down his toast. While chewing the cardboard meal, he glanced at the book Tsuzuki was reading.

**The Name Book**

Muraki choked. Grabbing Tsuzuki's juice, he hurriedly chugged it down and took a good measure of air. He pointed at the cover accusingly. "You're naming it?"

"Him, Muraki, not it. He's a person, you know," Tsuzuki corrected him.

"Honey, its still weeks old. You can't see its sex that early," Muraki remarked. "And what makes you think it's a boy?"

Tsuzuki smiled smugly. "Mother's instinct." Muraki stared at him incrediously for a moment before resuming his meal. _It's like back in the dream…only worst…_

"Where the heck did you get that book anyway?"

"Bought it, down the road across the bakery. I didn't realize that there was a book store there. Good thing I went out to buy a loaf of bread or I wouldn't find this useful thing."

"And you made breakfast too. What happened to the butler?" Muraki asked, confused at this new attitude his darling is showing. _Having a baby has that effect on him?_

"Oh he's doing some errand. He'll be back soon."

"Alright. Since you're already up to the baby thing, here's another question: When are you going to tell the others?"

"Others, you mean: Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, etc?" Muraki nodded. Tsuzuki pouted. "Do I have too?"

"Well, you don't want to pretend that the big tummy is due to obesity unless you want them to think that it's a tumor ready for operation."

"But I haven't told them about us…"

"Oh good. It's hitting two birds in one stone. You can do it." He patted his head.

Tsuzuki's calm mommy state cracked. He sulked. Muraki chuckled. "Don't worry. Like I said: 'I'll be there every step of the way' though, I'll be luckily to pass through the building barrier and fuming partner of yours before you announce anything."

"Ookaayyyy…."

"Good girl" He gave his a kiss on the head. "You're already late for work."

"You don't have to remind me…"

* * *

Hisoka removed the post-it on this computer screen. A hastily scrawled note told him that the brunch meeting about the department's performance is going to take place at the nearby uptown restaurant. Crumpling the note to the trash bin, he stole a peek at Tsuzuki's empty desk and figured he must already had a head start to get to the free buffet. 

He sighed and drudged towards the door. It has been ages since they made any chit chat. Hopefully, this meeting is a good setting for a free-flowing discussion, work topics not necessarily, although he's sure Tatsumi will make every minute counts.

* * *

_"Work topics not necessarily.." Im sure Hisoka will bite his tongue afterwards mwahaha_

_Sorry for the reaaallly short chap. I wanted to enjoy making the next one._

_I seemed to like torturing Muraki mwahaha that's because he's my favorite char and I love to see him in a less formal side of him (cutie) Aww..looks like the tables have turned and Muraki is the one apprehensive about the whole baby thing and Tsuzuki is getting more motherly like by the minute. Shall we bring them back to their senses or resume play? _

_Q&A: How do you think Tsuzuki is going to break the news, most especially to Hisoka? Surprise me with your wacky ideas! _

_Poll! Is it going to be a Baby Girl or Boy? Poll is on my profile page (just click my name) please dont answer using the review page coz i will have a hard time tracking. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wahh! I know you guys want a faster update but I hope you will bear with me since I was in a writer's block and refuse to touch the file. I was also a bit sad that chap 3 got only little feedback. Sniff sniff. Well, the show must go on. Here's a teaser to get the ball rolling. Hopefully this chap ought to cheer me up. I have a feeling my writing style is changing. Laziness? This chap is just plain fun so feel free to join the wackiness. For those who reviewed, thanks! that was exactly what i was planning to do lol_

_Suggestion: read this chap slow and try to imagine the words come alive in your imaginative head. think comic strips. its more fun that way. especially in the descriptions wahahaha

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Meet the Co-workers Part 1**

"Everyone present and accounted for?"

"Hai…" some responded. Watari waved his arm in enthusiastic reply.

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up. "Good. Now, as we all know, we are gathered here for an important meeting." Several people shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure you were informed that we are to discuss our department's performance." He let the last sentence sink in. "Personally, I am _disgusted_ at whoever made such a _lame_ excuse to drag everyone from the office, while I was in the last draft of the financial report and in an hour deadline."

Silence. Dumbstruck. Awe. Crickets and Tumble weeds rolled passed by.

Tatsumi exhaled, having finally letting off steam. He fixed his suit, sat down, smiled with hands clasped together. "So…who wrote the note?"

People backed out from the seat, heads moving left and right, eyes refusing to meet other's gaze.

"Anou…can't we eat first before we discuss anything?" a small voice squeaked.

Tatsumi heavily turned his head at the sound of that familiar voice as did everyone else. Tsuzuki sheepishly smile, mouth stuffed with noodles. He waved a small hi. Hisoka slapped his head, flabbergasted. Tatsumi leered as he magically poofed on front of Tsuzuki.

"Ne Tsuzuki-kun, you might know who wrote the note now, do you?" He asked innocently as he traced the top surface design with his fingers.

_Tsuzuki-kun?_ Hisoka raised an eyebrow. _Oh boy._

Tsuzuki slurped the last of the noodles. "Maybe."

Tatsumi grinned devishly. He pressed closer "And?"

"I'm sure the person had a really good explanation."

"I'm sure he does." Tsuzuki didn't notice the itching fingers crawling towards him.

"Promise not to hurt him?"

"Promise." _Almost there_

"Even if he gives you very shocking news?" Tsuzuki twirled his spoon.

"As long as it doesn't involve the budget target for next year, I'm sure I won't kill him." Tatsumi edged nearer, eyes gleaming.

Others around them back away.

"I'm pregnant."

Ice freeze. Silence. Dumbstruck. Awe. Crickets and Tumble weeds rolled passed by.

Ice freeze. Silence. Dumbstruck. Awe. Crickets and Tumble weeds rolled passed by.

Tatsumi laughed shrillingly while the rest chuckled nervously. He ruffled Tsuzuki's hair adoringly. "Oh Tsuzuki. That was smooth way to break the ice. But, of course, I _am_ still waiting for you dear answer."

Tsuzuki blinked. "But it's true."

Tatsumi laughed. "It is _still_ funny the second time around."

"You don't believe me?" Tsuzuki asked, confused.

"Really, Tsuzuki-kun. I think the third one was really unnecessary." Tatsumi wiped his eyes and sat down. "Do you really think we will _believe_ you're pregnant?"

Tsuzuki didn't reply.

Tatsumi looked at him, laugh fading. "You're kidding, right?"

Tsuzuki wore the rare poker face.

White light realization. Lightning. Storm. Ice freeze. Silence. Dumbstruck. BOOM!

Outside, birds bathing in the water fountain.

"NANI??????"

Birds freaked out and scatter, leaving shit everywhere.

Silence.

"Hisoka?" Everyone looked at the pale pasty faced, eyes-sleep-deprived Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You..you!"

Watari placed his hand over Hisoka's forehead. "Nope. He's not sleepwalking." He pursed his lips and then smiled. "I bet I know who is the father." Hisoka heavily turned his head to face him. Watari hugged Hisoka. "Oh Bon! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"What?!?!" Hisoka pushed him away. "I haven't fucked him even if I want to!"

"You wanted to what?!" Everyone repeated, stunned.

Ice freeze. Silence. Dumbstruck.Wow.

Watari blinked. "If you didn't, then..." He shrugged and skipped to Tsuzuki's side and hugged him. "Yay, I'm going to be a dad!"

"WATARI?"

"Oro?" Watari turned to see a pale pasty faced, eyes-sleep-deprived huge Tatsumi looming over him. "How dare you!"

Watari, sweat dropped, waved his hands to explain."Of course not, Tatsumi. I don't cheat on you."

"TATSUMI??" Even pale pasty faced, eyes-sleep-deprived Hisoka managed to looked more shocked. Tatsumi glared at them. "What? Can't a guy sleep whoever he wants?"

White light. Lightning. Storm. Hurricane. Ice freeze. Silence. Dumbstruck. WTF? Anymore surprises will give everyone multiple heart attack.

Everyone (except Watari of course) backed away. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Great now everyone knows everyone secret, let's get this over with." a voice drawled out.

Everyone looked at the dark corner that wasn't there before.

"Konbanwa, minasan," A smiling face popped in view.

"MURAKI?" everyone yelled, positioned for a fight (hehe think action figures except Tsuzuki of course)

Hisoka fainted. Someone splashed him with a glass of cold water. Hisoka immediately had a shock-awake (my new word) and coughed, sputtering the choked? water.

Muraki looked at him, despicably. "That boy needs his daily iron pills and a new partner. Pervert." He turned to Tsuzuki. "So, what part do I come in as the father?"

END OF THE WORLD! EMERGENCY!

Everyone collapsed (except Tsuzuki of course lol)

Muraki kicked a twitching leg. "Well, that sure was perfect timing."

* * *

_Whee! Like it like it?? I luv it! hehe Noticed the different shock description? lol_

_Support my poll for this fic! Poke. Its in my profile page. Just click on my name and tada! lol RRs will get my hands typing too. Hint hint second part will be up as soon as I feel like clowning around hehe who knows? i might upload it before new year mwahahahaha_


	5. Chapter 5

_I made an additional last line at chap 4 so if you're curious please see it. Definitely better ending (my POV) How's the new style? Hehe Don't get too used to it coz I tend to shift from one to another depending on my mood aka laziness lol. One of the reasons why I made it so wacky is that for the scene to pull through, it definitely needs the next-to-impossible what-if's banzai actions. hehe This chap is a little bit of both styles so its milder hehe although Tatsumi finally is out of his stiff self and I'm torturing Hisoka to death lol Poor Soka. Hisoka fans, don't you dare flame me. You are reading this fic in your own risk! mwahaha. Enjoy!_

_Yay, thanks for the reviews! 2__nd__ part update: A gift for you guys to enjoy the holidays. Merry Christmas! (Darn this should have the perfect chance to upload for the snowing scene…but that's like the 2__nd__ to the last chap I have in mind…oh well) _

_Beethoven's Minuet: try listening to the music while reading this. Promise it adds lol vibes. Hehe lime ahead!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Co-workers Part 2**

**Scene:** Ordinary restaurant.

**Time:** Lunch

**Music:** Beethoven's Minuet

**Food: H**eart attack and a glass of water

Hisoka tapped his fingers nervously, eyes moving left to right. Watari thumbed his fingers while gaily humming a tune. Tatsumi stared at the glass of water then back to the person sitting beside Tsuzuki for the nth time, wondering if someone replaced his drink with hydrochloric acid. Tsuzuki scratch his head in embarrassment.

Muraki smirked. He laid his hand on Tsuzuki's, well aware of the following eyes. Hisoka's eyes widen, pointed a finger at him. "You…you!"

"Oh for goodness sake, spit it out!" Muraki snapped out, annoyed. "Is that the only alphabet you know?"

Hisoka stood up and shook his head. "This is not happening."

"Great. The boy needs his mother for reassurance." Tsuzuki gave him a mild slap. "What?" He gestured at the Hisoka. "It has been 20 minutes of staring game! How much longer does it take to sink in?"

Watari glanced at Tatsumi deadpan reaction and decided to take active charge. "Ne, Tsuzuki-kun.." Watari's eyes gleaming. Tsuzuki perked up, ready for the barge of questions. "How long have you been doing it?"

Everyone fell off their chairs.

Tatsumi was the first to recover. "What kind of question is that?!!"

Watari pouted. "It's just a teensy question. There's no harm in it. We do it all the time." Muraki coughed a laugh. Hisoka felt the last of his remaining innocence flying away. Tatsumi suddenly became a red ripe tomato. Fixing his collar, he furiously whispered to Watari, "Didn't I just tell you not to say those things in public?"

Watari thought for a while. "Opps. Gomen." He held a peace sign. Tatsumi sighed. "Well, I'll ask the normal questions here." Tsuzuki gulped. Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki with a serious look. "How many times did you do it?"

Hisoka nosebleed.

Muraki answered straightforwardly, "An average of twice a day give or take"

Hisoka white shirt has that cute crimson color by then. Watari is blushing and Tatsumi had that look of I-wonder. Tsuzuki slapped Muraki. "You didn't have to answer that Baka!" Muraki looked at him innocently. "You don't love me that much?"

Tsuzuki blushed. "Of course, but its just…" Muraki stopped him with his finger on his lips. "Then prove it tonight." Hisoka excused himself to go to the bathroom to puke while Tatsumi is making mental note to grab Watari straight to the janitor's closet after all this.

Watari poked Tsuzuki in the tummy. "Hey!"

"I wonder…where does it all go…" Tsuzuki reddened. He pushed Watari's probing fingers as they gradually headed to his ass. "Ah! I got an idea!" Watari grinned as he rushed back to the office. Tatsumi had a lightbulb spark and rushed to catch up to him. Tsuzuki blinked. Muraki chuckled. "Well, that went well."

"That was the only question they wanted to ask?"

Muraki patted his head. "Horny aren't they?"

Tsuzuki reddened. Muraki chuckled. "Speaking of which, about that tonight promise…"

Hisoka went out of the comfort room. Empty tables greeted him, saved for a bored attendant mopping his mess. "Anou…er…guys?"

* * *

Watari rushed to his lab and proceeded to scavenge underneath his pile of inventions. "It has to be here somewhere." He began throwing off stuff here and there. Soon, the lab was filled with metal boxes, electronic beeps and waving arms.

Tatsumi arrived minutes later, catching his breath. "I got it!" Watari held up his thinga-ma-jig and proudly show it to Tatsumi, had locked the door and was purposely walking towards him. "Ne Tatsumi – "

Tatsumi cut him off as he crushed his mouth in his. Watari protested. "Seiichiro! In broad daylight? I still have to give this to Tsuzuki – "

"Shut the hell up and kiss me," Tatsumi huskily whispered, tugging his polo off. Watari blinked. "O-okay."

The thinga-ma-jig, he so wanted Tsuzuki to see, slowly slipped in his fingers. Tatsumi tore Watari's lab coat in haste while pressing his hot body against the scientist. Watari moaned as he felt Tatsumi harden. He reciprocated with deep kisses and quickly unzipped Tatsumi's pant.

"I never seen you so damn horny," Watari hoarsely muttered, tugging his pants free. Tatsumi eyes gleamed. "I never thought so too."

The hot day passed by lazily. It's a good way to start the day.

* * *

_Wheee! I always feel high after finishing a chappie. Short but satisfying? wehehe Reviews! I did upload before my promised date so spare me your thoughts. Send me your suggestions on what you want to happen next! About the Poll thingy I got it starting again. Please visit my profile page and vote! Poke poke Promise its already functioning. Will close it once the fic reveals the sex. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys I'm back to clean up my dust and cobwebs from my rash departure. lol you still with me? Hope so. So I'll skip my usual prattle and hope you enjoy the show!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The Guy Baby Shower**

"This better be really good," Tatsumi growled, fingers tapping the table, barely acknowledging the cold beverage and hot snacks on the table. "This is the 2nd time I have been called to an unauthorized meeting."

"Aw…stop being such a sour puss." Watari mused. He gaily handed out some colorful pamplets to each of those who attended. "As I remembered, you did gave me something to bargain for"

Tatsumi blushed.

"Ah! Tatsumi-sama blushed!" Yuma exclaimed, pointing out the beet red face. Tatsumi gave her a glare to shut her up. Saya grinned at the exchange, then scanned the paper given. "List of stuff to do…cake and balloons…baby carriage…ah!" She stood up. "Party desu!"

Watari nodded in excitement. He propped up a board stand with a pre-made caricature done by crayons. It showed bunch of stick figures with party hats dancing around a huge cake with a smiling buff stick man popping out. A huge banner boldly showed: "Baby Shower!" Watari read out, smiling.

Terazuma dully remarked. "Isn't that a Bachelorette party?" He pointed out the center figure wearing boxers. Watari pondered. Brighten up, he reasoned. "All the more reason to have a party"

Terazuma almost felt an imaginative rock toinked on his head. Hisoka pfhed. "Whats the matter with you?" Terazuma raised a brow.

"Oh don't bother him." Tatsumi leered evilly. "He's too stricken at the thought that Tsuzuki shagged someone else."

Terazuma spat his drink on Hisoka who choked at his sandwich. Both glared at each other, then a light bulb hit on them on the not-so-subtle meaning of Tatsumi's comment, thus change the glare direction.

"Eh? Tsuzuki-kun?" Wakaba shifted her attention from the poster to the conversation. "Andayo?"

Watari scratched his head. "I guess Tsuzuki didn't broadcast to everyone the whole news."

"What news?" Yuma and Saya asked eagerly.

Watari beamed as he waited for a few seconds waiting as the suspense build up. Hisoka covered his ears in resignation. "Tsuzuki is having a baby!"

Audience blinked. Yuma and Saya squealed. "Hontoni?! Sugoi desu!" Yuma tugged Watari's coat. "Ne ne, who's the lucky girl?"

Tatsumi guffawed as he stuffed himself with snacks. "What's so funny?" Yuma challenged, hurt for Tsuzuki's sake. "You think Tsuzuki doesn't have what it takes?"

"Oh no no," Tatsumi gleefully corrected her. "Don't get me wrong. Tsuzuki can be a very passionate person if he wants to. It's just the matter of who he is with, though how much I detest the pairing."

"I second the motion," Hisoka interrupted, hands up.

"Eh? Who is she anyway? I haven't seen Tsuzuki with anyone recently," Wakaba remarked, as she try to recall. "Well as long as he's happy, who cares?" Terazuma interjected, secretly pleased at the thought of Tsuzuki finally out of his worries.

"Oh take a guess," Tatsumi grinned.

"Ahia, Tatsumi-sama, tell us already!" Saya pouted. Watari intervene. "Now now, I'm sure we don't want to spoil Tsuzuki on telling. Best if we will wait during the party. That way, we can all be surprise."

Hisoka sarcastically muttered to himself. "Boy, are you in for a surprise."

"Now, back to the plan. What should be the theme?" Watari added as an afterthought. "Though I do seem to be confused as to get either the dancing girls or macho men…"

"Eh?! What does that mean??" Saya, Yuma and Wakaba yelled in unison.

"You do realize that you need Konoe and the Earl's approval before I grant allocation from the monthly budget," Tatsumi commented.

Watari grinned as he placed a thick pad of signed papers for approval grant for budget. "Done."

"What the – how" Tatsumi sputtered, dumbfounded. Watari answered his silent question. "Oh I made a few promising treats they could not resist if they sign them."

"What treats?" Tatsumi fearfully asked.

"Hm..you'll see," Watari smiled as he resumed passing on tasks on people.

* * *

"_What's this party you're planning on?" The Count tilted his head in amusement, his mask softly glowing around the endless candles around the room. Konoe shifted his weight as he lean on, interested._

"_Its Tsuzuki's baby bash slash bachelor party."_

"_Interesting. Baby bash before the bachelor party?" Several of the light flickered._

"_Well there were several factors that we were not aware about. But better late once than twice as I might say," Watari grinned._

"_This is outrageous. Since when did men throw baby bashes? That's for the girls," Konoe argued._

"_Speaking of girl, who is the lucky bitch?" Hakushaku grinned. _

"_Now, now. I'm not here to spoil Tsuzuki's moment," Watari wagged his finger. "That's the purpose of the party. Here's the lovely catch: Tsuzuki doesn't know it nor are we planning to let him know. So, it's a surprise. That way we can all have get what we want: Information. Since he will be pressured with all the people around, he is bound to announce what happen. And I am extremely curious as you are. What fun way to prode him on it (aside from torture) is to have a party?"_

_The Count rubbed his finger in anticipation._

"_Now see here – " Konoe began._

"_Approved."_

"_What?! But we haven't even considered – " Konoe objected._

"_Are you depriving me of giving my dearest my blessing?"_

"_I – no what I meant was," Konoe tried to rephrase his words. He turned to Watari. "You do know that this was supposed to pass through the legal process before you were to discuss this and not to mention you were supposed to need my approval before you present this to Count."_

"_Oh I know that. But I know you wouldn't agree to it so skip that part out and came here. See, save the extra effort." Watari beamed._

_Hakuhasku laughed. "I love this guy!" He turned to Konoe. "You just have to approve his laboratory budget for next week. I don't want to see this organization lose some of our good sense of humour." _

_"Hontoni? Wah Arigato des!" Watari replied, pleased at the turn of event._

_Konoe slapped his head. "Tatsumi isn't going to like this."_

"_Oh I'm sure he will." Watari smirked. "I gave him something that I am sure he will remember for the rest of his afterlife."_

"_That settles it," The Count clapped for the dismissed of the subject. _"_This is going to be an interesting week. What were you planning on?" he asked eagerly._

"_Oh, the usual. Although I am not sure as to get either the dancing girls or the macho men…" Watari wandered off._

"_I give you budget for both," Hakushaku offered._

"_Oh Hakushaku, you're the greatest!" Watari looked absolutely beaming._

"_Of course I am" Sparkling smile._

_Konoe looked at them helpless.

* * *

_

_Hahahahha Done and you're welcome Watari! I can't wait to write the next chap. Haha Hakushaku rules!! Mwahahaha reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! Glad you're still here coz the fun never stops! This is probably the longest title I have ever made...mind you, I already shrunk it. The full title was: Two Baby Showers Times Two Bachelor Parties Equals Four Times the Drunken Fun! Sorry if the sentence lack substance. I couldn't catch up with my imagination hahaha Watch out: New style of writing! _

**Chapter 7: Two Showers Times Drunken Parties Equals Four Times the Fun!**

Oriya peeked at the wall hidden from the view.

A serene Muraki was sitting down on the tatami mat, quietly sipping oolong tea. Two seconds passed by and the quick patter of his soft slippers barely registered on Muraki as he barely had time to muffled a yell while he got bound head to foot with satin white sheets.

He may have screamed rape but he knows Oriya and his fetish for satin so he waited for his crazy friend to give him a logical explanation, which he doubt he has one upon hearing the maniac laugh just behind his covered head. Muttering curses as he was dragged upon the floor, submissive to the constant bumping and grunting of his hidden from view friend turned maniac. One day he will pay him back.

The grunting stopped as he heard a gasped followed by a quick door slam. The sheets were delicately scented with rosemary. Hmm..he wonders how his cooks his food with it…Darkness fell on him, shadows dancing in his nearsighted vision of white and gray. He managed to peek at a tiny hole from the intertwining silk and knew he was trapped in a room. He sighed knowing his pot lay somewhere nearby, his tea going cold.

Someday he will pay him back.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Oriya demanded, whispering furiously. 

Watari waved his hand to apologize. "Gomen…I have to ask for a favor…"

"I'm in the middle of something. Can't this wait?" Oriya furtively glanced at the closed door behind him.

"Sorry but this was an impromptu event and we could really need your help." Watari pleaded. Then noticing a slight scrapping and grunting sound coming from the back door, he twisted his head in curiosity. "What's behind that door?"

"What door? This door? Nothing. Why?" Oriya hurriedly blocked Watari's view.

"I thought I heard something moved…" Watari craned his neck for a better look and probably a peek at what's inside. Oriya held him still. "It's probably a mouse or something."

"Oriya get the fuck in here! I'm soaking the sheets, damn you!" Muraki's voice was clearly heard over the door.

Oriya watched Watari's eyes go extra wide upon putting two on two with his almost dismantled robe, the narrow room and the scream to come back. He hastily grabbed Watari's arm towards the exit.

"You need"

"3 Dancing Voluptuous Vixens and 3 Macho Men"

"Done. I will not ask for what purpose."

"I did not hear someone suspicious inside."

"There is nothing wrong with giving your friend a memorable occasion to celebrate."

"And there is nothing wrong with asking a friend to help give a memorable occasion to celebrate"

Both left hurriedly, both in relief.

* * *

"I can't believe this is your idea of giving me a father's day celebration." Muraki waved the scantily clad girl who was wiggling her tush for a rub. She pouted before turning her attention to Oriya. 

They were inside Oriya's special private room, famous for its passionate color scheme and ambience to bring out the wild side of anyone. Muraki hesitated as another of Oriya's courtesans began to gently massage his back. The smell of cinnamon strangely perked mind while his body slowly began to relax upon the submission of her deep caresses.

"Why not? If you're going to spend the rest of your life whose body matches yours, you might as well enjoy your last day with the opposite side." Oriya replied, as he tickled the girl's ear with his tongue. The girl groaned.

"Tying me up on that rotten stock room of yours is not what I call a warm welcome entrance," Muraki remarked dryly.

"I thought the satin sheets would kept you comfy," Oriya gulped down the last of his sake. The girl giggled as she poured another batch while purposely dripping some on his bare chest. Muraki cringed at the scene. "You seemed to be the only one who enjoyed my party."

Oriya grinned. "I'm sure she does." Both he and the girl laughed. "Lighten up! I'm sure they are also having one right now."

Muraki raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Hmm?" Oriya peered with his half-closed eyes at him, distracted at the heated exchange below him. "Oh nothing. I just lend his co-worker 6 of my best stage performers. That guy must have been granted a bonus. Hey where are you going?" Muraki hastily stood up and walked towards the door. He paused before slaming it.

"Fuck all of you."

Oriya beadily stared at the blurry door before he happily resumes his activity. "I don't see why not."

* * *

_Gotcha! What were you thinking while reading the 1__st__ part huh? Tsk tsk thinking bad thoughts? I hope not! Mwahahaha _

_Sorry if its short. I like leaving things hanging coz it gives me something to be excited when writing the next one. Ah…another success chap! and I'm loving each word of it…reviews! What do you think will happen on Tsuzuki's side? Hehehe details guys, details! The more, the merrier!_


	8. Chapter 8

_This is one of the rare emo parts of the story. It has to happen one way or the other. Strangely I managed to make it overpass my usual short chap word count while minimizing babbles..._

**Chapter 8: The Other Side of Town**

Hisoka kicked the pebble blocking his smooth path in irritation. Two more hours before the oh-so-baby shower party. Although as much as he wanted to see Tsuzuki's surprised face, he loathe having to be reminded why they are celebrating in the 1st place.

He sat on the bench near the pavement and folded his arms, sulking. He managed to sneak out while Watari was happily shouting orders, Tatsumi shrieking every time he adds something in his handy calculator while Saya continued puffing more balloons, Yuma decorating the place with frills and Wakaba producing baked goodies one after the other. Even Terazuma was in a happy mood as he selected some beats and sexy trumpet tunes on the DJ set. Hisoka almost gagged at the last song.

A pigeon suddenly perched at the other end of the bench, its black beady eyes staring him.

"What are you looking at?" Hisoka grumpily asked. "Don't you have a bunch more of yourself flocking somewhere?" He gazed up at the gray sky laced with pink from the sun setting. "I guess they left you huh."

He stretched his back and lean forward. "Am I wrong to feel this way? I mean Tsuzuki is afterall my partner while Muraki…well Muraki is…" He couldn't continue.

He sighed. "Others seemed to be taking it fine…probably because Tatsumi is a fag and Watari seems to enjoy that part." The white bird cocked his head.

"Not that its wrong or bad or something like that. It's like I feel that everyone has someone to look up on…and the funny part is that I thought I had one too…"

"And you will always have him."

Hisoka gasped and stood up in alarm. Tsuzuki gave a small smile as he walked towards him. "Hey."

Hisoka turned pink and avoided his gaze. "Were you spying on me?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I was going to get something in the grocer and the park is the quickest way to get there. I guess it's faith that I came up to you." He sat down. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to tell you something." He patted the empty spot next to him.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore surprises if that what's you're telling."

"No more surprises. Promise." Hisoka looked at his familiar trusting eyes pleading at him. He sighed and sat down.

"This better be quick."

Tsuzuki grinned. "20 minutes tops."

"Well, shoot."

Tsuzuki paused for a moment to recomposed his words. Hisoka didn't mind the silence. He have gotten used to it. Though, it has been a long time since they had talk and Hisoka could feel the familiar uncomfortable feeling everytime he interact with people.

"How are you?" Tsuzuki asked, concerned. Hisoka watched Tsuzuki fiddled the surface top. "I mean how are you really? I would understand that you might feel…uncomfortable about – "

"I'm fine."

Tsuzuki looked at him sadly. "'Soka, please don't do this to yourself. You know better than keeping it in."

Hisoka stayed silent.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "You know someone once told me that 'You're not alone'." He paused if his partner made any reaction. Finding none, he continued. "I wanted to thank him on making me realize how much I meant to someone...someone who needs me as much as I needed him."

Hisoka turned his head in confusion. Tsuzuki smiled. "I still need you in my life Hisoka. More than ever."

Hisoka shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I know you're confused, mad, annoyed at everything that has happened. I would have been too, had I been in your shoes. I'm sorry for acting this way." Tsuzuki shifted his weight. "But some things are easier hiding than speaking out loud but that's no excuse of being a coward."

"But you're not – " Tsuzuki stopped him as he shook his head. "I wasn't honest with you. I broke the partner's code of trust. Gomen Hisoka-kun." Tsuzuki looked down.

Hisoka watched him. He had been waiting for this moment: here sitting beside him, listening to him as pouring his heart out as he tries to patch out their abandoned threads of mutual familiarity. He missed those times they had together, all those bickering and teasing helped them grow closer than others around them. Will things be different now that someone else had won over his heart?

"Why…" Hisoka whispered half to himself, half to be heard. "Why him?"

Tsuzuki was afraid to answer, knowing his reply will provoke suppressed memories of Muraki from his past.

"Why Tsuzuki?" Hisoka repeated his question, afraid of the answer but knows he couldn't let go of this unease unless he find out the truth. He felt hot tears flowing from his rage. "Answer me!"

"Because I love him," Tsuzuki blurted out, pained.

"How could you love that monster?!" Hisoka screamed. He tore open his shirt to reveal the red marked curse snaking around his chest. "How could you love someone who did this to your own partner Tsuzuki?! How?"

He couldn't believe what he is hearing. Tsuzuki who saved him time and again from Muraki's twisted experiments; his own Tsuzuki, in love with that same mad doctor. Hopeless in Love or cursed to love? He felt the world became unsteady. "Tsuzuki…how could you…" He dropped to the ground, shaking.

Tsuzuki let him be. Painfully as it is to watch, he had to, lest he might fly in rage and never come at peace with him. He sat down on the ground near him after the sobbing mellow down.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I didn't meant for you to get hurt...I didn't want so many things to happen like this." Tsuzuki choked at his words.

Hisoka looked up, worn out. "It just felt so right whenever we are together that I didn't realize how much I risked everything else just being with him." Tsuzuki sighed.

The silence gave way as the wind gently picked up the dead leaves swirling around the two figures squatting at the sidewalk.

"Are you happy?"

Tsuzuki looked up. "Pardon?"

Hisoka looked uncomfortable. "Are you happy being with him?"

Tsuzuki gave him a small smile. "Indescribable" Hisoka looked away. He then stood up, brushed out the dust on his pants and extended a hand. Tsuzuki looked at him, perplexed.

"As long as that son of a bitch is making you happy, I won't pound him to pieces."

Tsuzuki grinned and took his hand. "Partners?"

Hisoka smiled. "Partners."

_Aww...Kodak moment! What do you think?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Are you still here? lol didn't think I could posted anything considering the overfilled schedule. Oh well, I hope I still got the tang to this. haha made this extra long to compensate the loss enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Err…Surprise?**

"Where are we going?" Tsuzuki yelled to be heard by the tiny pin-resemblance of his partner who was urging him to follow. An inaudible scream replied. Muttering about delayed dinner, Tsuzuki rushed to follow.

Hisoka cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about the time. Reading his watch clocking in 2 minutes till 7, he knew Tatsumi is probably fuming about his missing location. Still a party won't be a party unless the main celebrant appears, so at least he had a bargaining chip in case the plan to arrive on time fails. He peered over his back and saw Tsuzuki frantically trying to match his pace. _Gomen Tsu, but we're almost there_.

A black silhouette of a tiny shop covered in dense vegetation loomed close. Everything seemed still. No lights were on, not even the street lamps. _Did he got the address right?_ He wasn't really paying attention to the landmarks when they were organizing the party during the day. Without the usual brightness, the place looked different…menacing in a way. Hisoka could feel the usual chills creeping in as they went closer. _Damn for leaving his phone in the apartment at this critical time. _

"Hisoka…need…air…bad," Tsuzuki panted as he held his legs for support. "Where are we?"

"This can't be right," Hisoka muttered. He tried peeking at the dusty window for any sign of movement. Moving back, he went to the doorstep and twisted the knob. Locked. Hisoka went to check the backdoor and disappeared.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki blinked. Hisoka popped his head and motioned for him to follow. Shrugging, he grudgingly went along. He went inside the opened door. The dark room smelled like musk. He fumbled for the switch and found it busted.

"Hisoka…" he whispered. "Where are you?"

"Over here" Tsuzuki peered at the moving figure moving to what appears to be another door. He slowly waved his way forward. Managing to grab Hisoka's arm, Tsuzuki asked, "What's going on?"

"Just follow me."

"No, I'm tired of following, I'm hungry, I haven't cooked dinner and it's already 7!" Tsuzuki could feel the irritation coming whenever his tummy is below its routine intake.

Hisoka paused. "You cook?" he asked, amazed. "Since when?"

"Hey, don't change the subject. I'm still here, hungry."

Hisoka laughed. "I promise you will get all the food you can have once I find what we are looking for."

"Well, that would be easier if you just tell me what it is, so I can be more helpful aside from tagging along." A ticking nerve was starting to form.

"Er..I left my phone somewhere in this house." Hisoka then pretended to sift through the dusty books lying on a wooden table.

Tsuzuki looked at him, confused. "Now why would you leave your phone here?" A bulb flashed. "Hisoka…" Tsuzuki raised his brow. "What were you doing here??"

"Wait. I think I remember where I dropped it!" _Diversion…need to distract him quick! _He hastily grabbed another door and started to turn the knob when Tsuzuki stopped him.

"Hisoka…" _Warning…_

"Let go Tsu! It's in this room, I know it is!" The battle of the door knob begins.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Will you just trust me?" _Almost there._

"It's just a simple question."

"How can I answer your question when you're blocking the door?" _I doubt_ _there is a point in my retort but who cares! _Door knob clicked. _Yes! _Both guys tumbled over the floor. A spotlight flashed on them.

"What the – "

SURPRISE!!

"Eh?" Tsuzuki squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the immediate brightness.

"Happy Birthday!"

"What do you mean birthday?" The sound of a newspaper hitting someone was heard amidst the giggling.

"Well what ya know, boy brat managed to sneak out and actually drag his partner in crime without anyone noticing. Good job," Terazuma drawled.

A gentle slap chide him. "At least he solved the problem of how to drag his partner in crime, which is the most important part of the surprise. Be nice!" Wakaba scolded.

Yuma and Saya were already glopping over the two with handmade flower necklaces and beads. "Surprised you, didn't we?"

"Hey, let go! I'm not the celebrant" Hisoka tried squeezing out from their grasp as their skillful hands started to undress him and stuff him with what he could peek in the midst of cloth twirling around him were a pink baby bonnet and pajamas.

"Of course you're not. You're the mascot," Saya grinned as she popped a baby sucker on his mouth. Hisoka spat it out.

"Don't be such a kill joy. Do this for Tsuzuki," Yuma teased while she tugged on the huge ribbon on his neck.

"At the rate they are torturing the poor boy, it seemed as if Hisoka was actually the person being celebrated," Watari commented. Spotting Tsuzuki escaping the twins' steel grip, he walked towards him "Tsuzuki! You made it! What do you think?" Watari proudly gestured at the completely transform room.

Tons of balloons were crowding the ceiling while the disco ball was insanely moving to the funky beat of the sound system. Cozy lounge chairs were located at a comfortable distance to the extra long buffet table steaming with mouthwatering delicacies. A huge banner was hanged across the room, displaying "Congratulations!" Tsuzuki pondered at the words and turned to Watari for explanations.

Watari laughed. "Oh. The store we bought that must have accidentally interchanged with another customer." He gently shoved Tsuzuki to the food table.

"But what are we celebrating for?" Tsuzuki asked, scanning for other things in the premises for clues.

"No reason. We just felt like giving everyone a break."

"But surprising me?"

"Nah. That's just part of the gag. Actually, it's Hisoka surprise party. Part of initiation rites we are adapted recently to newly hired shinigamis. That would explain the baby suit." By now, Hisoka looked like an over-grown kid with a sulked face and a lollipop stick on his mouth.

"Soka-kun you look so adorable!" Both twins squealed.

"Right. And the pole at the middle of the room is…?" Tsuzuki raised his brow. _Surely this gotta have a nice explanation. _

"That's a game we're going to play afterwards called 'Who can wrap that pole with nothing but tissue' game. Builds strength, endurance and dexterity. Winner gets all expense paid to Bahamas. Now get your fill before they get cold." Watari left him to tempting delights.

Tatsumi walked over to Watari. "I dunno why you chose to be a scientist when you could have been an excellent lawyer." Watari grinned. "Call it special skills in my resume."

"Hello! Anybody stoned yet?" a voice merrily shouted out from the door.

"Hakushaku! Welcome!" Watari exclaimed as he rushed to assist is generous benefactor. "I care you did not get lost?"

"I wouldn't have if I haven't had such a lousy directionist," The Count teased. Konoe grinned sheepishly while taking off his coat. "You could have picked a better spot. This house has been deserted for ages," he excused. "It wasn't even on the map for crying out loud."

"Nonsense. This is perfect. Hidden Shadow Bash. I like it!" Hakushaku grinned. "And where is my beloved celebrant?"

"Over the buffet table, oblivious to the real theme," Watari whispered conspiratorially.

"Wonderful. Shall we?"

"Right after you, my lord"

* * *

"The roast was fantastic!" Tsuzuki remarked happily, rubbing his tummy. "Wakaba, you should open a restaurant. The food were delicious!"

Wakaba blushed and waved away the praise. Terazuma's nerve ticked. "Well, I don't suppose you know why we're here or why we are celebrating for that matter," he mentioned aloud to distract them.

Tsuzuki perked. "Hai! I was wondering about that too." _The pole disturbs me…reminds me of the one Muraki has on his 'other bedroom'_. "The place looks as if we some kind of baby shower mixed with er…stripper's accessories…" Tsuzuki observed after noticing some hidden sexy leggings, pair of whips and bikini stings.

"Aw…you're so smart Tsuzuki-kun! That's why Hisoka sooo lucky to have you," Yuma exclaimed as she glanced at Hisoka trying to tear out the itchy fabric clinging to his waist. Hisoka grumbled, "What is this thing?!"

"G-string!" Saya grinned.

"What the f-"

"Actually it's a diaper made of the sash I found lying on the attic," Yuma replied thoughtfully. "I tried taking out all the cobwebs but I figured it would make a lovely addition, makes it feel silky."

Tatsumi chocked on his juice. "I think it's time Watari take the lead as the host."

Watari blinked. "Right 2x." He stood up and went to the slightly elevated stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I so glad you all came to this wonderful party. I would like to thank all those who had been wonderful helpers for making this party an almost success."

"Why almost?" Konoe asked.

Watari grinned. "We haven't got to the best part yet."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone at the door. Sexy tunes were softy played. One arched feet peeked in, followed by a leg, then skin tight fish stockings before it disappear. A pretty figure emerged from the opening, wearing nothing but black and red silk interlaced around her curvaceous temptations. She gave a wink and dipped her torso for a quick view. Konoe lean forward eagerly. One was followed by another clothe with barely-there diaper and short lace tube, her demure face framed against the huge bonnet, her mouth sucking a huge lollipop.

"Ah! Soka, the girl looks like you," Yuma observed. Terazuma snickered while Hisoka threw his pillow at her direction. The girl looked at Terazumi with her big golden brown eyes, innocently.

"Hi," she huskily greeted Terazuma, her fingers reaching out to stroke his head. "Are you going to be my daddy for the night?" Terazuma's mouth dropped.

Wakaba caught the girl's hand. "Not tonight sister." Terazumi managed to close his agape mouth. He didn't know which turned him on better: finally aroused by a girl or by Wakaba's reply.

"Hello handsome," the 1st girl approached Tsuzuki. "Ready for some playtime?" She guided Tsuzuki's hand to slap her soft bottom. She groan with pleasure. Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly as he gently pushed her away. "Er…no thanks. I'm taken."

"I'm not" Konoe whispered. Two hands began to rub his shoulder. He smiled. "Ooo…a little more to the left please. That feels gooodd…"

"With pleasure sir," came a booming voice. Konoe, startled, immediately stood up to face the person. A tall hunk, with body glistening from the light, was grinning at him. "Hey doll." Konoe's eyes widen.

"Wine to please your senses, _miss_?" another mascular blonde dude with amazing abs offered Hisoka a glass. An invisible stick snapped in his brain at the last word. A silent volcano erupted as he madly tore the costume off him, resulting him to be wearing nothing but his boxers with cute carrot patterns.

"Soki! Your boxies are so kawaii! Me wav you!" Saya slurred. Apparently, she managed to drown the 1st bottle without anyone noticing. Hisoka's face turned beet red as he rushed out of the room. Tatsumi excused himself to use the bathroom, but not before giving Watari a meaningful look.

"Ohh this is going to be fun," Watari exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. The Count nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

_I'm not sorry if I like to tease Konoe a lot. Can't help it lol He's has to loosen up a bit. Wahaha Cant think of more descriptive words after this. I'm pooped. Decided to have only 2 guys and girls for the stage show since I ran out of stuff to put._

_If you're still there, reviews! lol_


	10. Chapter 10

_Not much reviews but can't complain. At least the excitement of making chaps is back. I laugh at my titles. Amazingly, I can still duplicate (almost) the longlessness of my previous chap. Excuse the spelling error. I'm loss on adjectives for now. I think I have lost a lot of grammars and spelling as I grow stuck in the computer with numbers and dollar values…so don't hesitate to correct me. MS word is a savior to say the least lol _

* * *

**Chapter 10: OMG Surprise!**

"Anou, Watari-kun…this seems nice and all…" Tsuzuki began while trying to unpaw the insistent gluing of the girl's hand all over his almost unbuttoned shirt. "But these extra entertainment isn't necessary for the initiation rites, if this is really what's going on."

"Initiation rites?" Yuma repeated. "Where did you get that idea? We're celebrating your un-manly day"

"Nandayo?!"

Tatsumi guffawed. "That's the best term of the day considering the real surprise!"

"So this is not real? A dream perhaps?" Saya pinched Tsuzuki. "That hurts!"

"There, it's not a dream. Now spit it out already."

Tsuzuki rubbed the sore spot on his cheeks. "Spit what out? I didn't take your glass FYI." He spotted Hisoka appearing through the doorway, fully and normally clothed. "Hiso-kun!" Tsuzuki, wobbly-eyed, rushed to hide at his slender figure. "They are acting weirdly. Distract them." He pointed accusingly at the group.

Hisoka sighed. "I think you have too much food, considering you're not supposed to drink wine, ne?"

"Tsuzuki-kun can't drink wine?" Saya mumbled, as she peered at her empty bottle. "That must be a bummer."

"Are you allergic to alcohol?" Wakaba asked, concerned as she tried to remember if she placed it on her dishes.

Watari pondered, "Well I guess he is…temporarily…"

"Temporarily?" Wakaba pursed her lips, confused.

"Tsuzuki..?" Tatsumi cocked his head forward as a hint.

"Anou…" Tsuzuki blushed. "Do I have to?"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP TALKING IN CIRCLES AND TELL US ALREADY!" Everyone turned to see a pissed off Terazuma, clutching a crushed can of soda on his hand.

"Ah right…" Watari stepped in for moral support. "Well Tsu, you've got some explaining to do."

"There is nothing to explain," Tsuzuki denied.

"Well, technically you have to, unless you want them to see your…" Watari charade a bloated tummy. "Who knows? Saya might just want to have a poke on it just coz its soo adorably chubby." Tsuzuki widen his eyes, sideway glanced at Saya who was smiling gleefully.

"Alright alright."

" 'Atta boy," Watari patted his shoulder. He sat down and waited eagerly. Tatsumi moved closer and whispered in his ear, "I still stand on you being a lawyer." Watari shrugged, though secretly pleased.

Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "Well…this was unexpected…and kinda hard to explain."

"Don't worry Tsuz-ki. We still love you!" Yuma waved her hand. Hisoka slapped his head on his head, incredulously. Tsuzuki made a small grin.

"Er…well…do you know that the Syngnathidae female fish lay their eggs in a brood pouch on the male's chest, and the male then fertilizes and incubates the eggs?" (refer to Chap 2)

Crickets. (should I mention the tumble weeds?)

A faraway voice of Terazuma yelled out, "I don't see the point of your fucking story." A slap was followed by a hush from Wakaba to be quiet.

Hisoka felt that this is going to be a long night.

Tsuzuki scratch his head in embarrassment. "Well you see, it is sort of somehow related to…my situation."

"A girl forced an egg on you?" Saya gasped, red wine spilled all over the table.

"Er…the way you say it sounds so…wrong…" Tsuzuki reasoned out.

Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other, grinned. "It's not so wrong at all actually, once you hear the real story."

"Ohhh story! Tell us how you met!" Yuma asked eagerly.

"You're talking in circles again." A slap. "What? It's true."

Wakaba looked at Tsuzuki. "I'm sure you have a perfectly good story to tell. Go on we're listening."

"It's kinda hard the second time around…"

"We're good listeners, right Terazuma?" Silence. "Ouch! Right. Get on with it!"

Tsuzuki shuffled his shoes. "Umm right…well you see…When you go into a relationship, you need well…two people to make a relationship with ahhh…based on your preferences…"

Watari grinned. "Double-edge sword but go on."

"And when the two decides to say ahh…kick the notch a little bit…well things can get crazy…" Tsuzuki sheepishly continued.

"And things do happen," Tatsumi chuckled.

"Well its not entirely a bad thing…you know…like pregnanancy for one…." Tsuzuki feebly finished and closed his eyes as he waited for the barge of questions.

"Well congratulations!" Yuma exclaimed. "Sheesh for all this time I thought you were going to a grandfather or something like that."

"Oh Tsu, you don't have to be scared on tell us that," Wakaba cooed. "Its okay to have a child with the one you love. We still love you. So, when can we meet her?"

"That was it?" Terazuma remarked, stunned. "What an anti-climax. It would have been better if you said that you're getting pregnant with a child."

"Er…isn't that what I said?" Tsuzuki asked, confused.

"Silly goose! Why in the world will you say that? Doesn't the girl get to have that fun part?" Saya laughed.

"Um…coz it's true?" Tsuzuki replied, uncertainly.

Konoe guffawed. "Impossible."

The Count narrowed his eyes, leering. "Let's just say we play along with this little charade. If darling Tsuzuki is pregnant with a child (which I would love to see you in maternity clothes, coz you look so adorable. Must remember to add that part to my book), who shall I say is your darling hmmm...husband?"

"I'd say that would be the best part of all," Tatsumi grinned.

"Or worst, take your pick," Hisoka continued.

"Hey, what's happening to the door?" Yuma pointed out. A white glow seemed to radiate on the corners of the door, followed an escalating screeching sound.

"Ack! It's going to blow! Take cover!" Watari happily rushed to form a meager shield of bowls and stainless steel ladles. Everyone scattered for cover. The Count stayed rooted in his. "Ah the excitement has just about to start."

The sound suddenly stopped. Tsuzuki blinked. A tiny puffed exploded and the knob turned. Clouds of smoke were emitted from the newcomer's arrival.

"You there, intruder. Welcome! You're just in time," Earl greeted.

Several peeked from their hiding place to glimpse at the newly incomer.

"Don't mind if I do, but I think you have someone I would like to borrow for rest of the night and perhaps the rest of the eternity." The faint smoked revealed a smirking Muraki tipping his white hat.

"Ah, the husband I presume?"

"The one and only." He scanned the room and spotted amidst the wide-eyed crowd Tsuzuki waving awkwardly at him. Muraki motioned his head through the door. Tsuzuki rushed out and muttered a quick thank you. Muraki bowed. "Ladies…" And disappeared.

Terazuma closed his agape mouth. "Wow. So it wasn't an anti-climax after all…"

"Oh shut up Tere," Saya rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Haha I dunno if that's the best ending for the chap but it's the only one I could think of. Well now, off to it. Will be waiting for your reviews lol_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's a mix of dialogue play and narrative story combined. Hope it works_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Super Sense!**

"That was close. Arigato Muraki-kun!" Tsuzuki gasped after rushing out of the mad house. Muraki followed calmly outside and into the car. With keys in ignition, the silent twilight was awake by the purr of the engine as Muraki gunned down through the highway.

"How did you find me anyway?"

Tsuzuki watched the driver's hand tighten on the wheel. "Instincts."

"Eh?"

Muraki turned to look at him with forced smile. "A tip off from my own bachelor party."

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes widen in disbelief. He folded his arms in disgust. "Great. You have a bachelor party while my co-workers decided to slather me with a baby bash." A low chuckled beside him further deepen his brooding.

"In case you haven't noticed, yours' hardly classify for parental guidance." Tsuzuki snorted and turned to face the window. A patter of drizzle blurred the moving scenery. The rhythmic hum of the windshield wiper filled the quiet interior.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have preferred staying with you than sitting in some drunken party anytime," Muraki remarked.

"You think so?"

Muraki grinned. "Girls hardly give me a hard on right now." Tsuzuki felt himself redden in the dark. "And of course, having you drunk is always the highlight of the night."

"Baka!" Tsuzuki pouted and resume his sulking.

Muraki stopped the car. "Since you're not allowed to get drunk, shall we do the former?"

"Which is?" Tsuzuki asked, confused.

"Getting a hard on," Muraki smirked as he leaned forward.

"Chotou mate!" Tsuzuki protested. "Are you crazy?"

Muraki paused. "Since when did you think I'm not?"

"But hello? Me in a weird situation here," Tsuzuki pointed out.

"Don't worry. Sex during early pregnancy says to have a bigger climax,' Muraki teased, nibbling on Tsu's ear. Tsuzuki gasped. "Besides, he's barely a month old, giving him at least some teaser of what's to come when he's of age." He gently kissed the nape and back up to his chin, just brushing his lips. Tsuzuki whimpered.

"I promise I'll be gentle." He felt his lover sighed and he smiled.

* * *

Tsuzuki groaned. The insistent beeping of the alarm is driving him crazy. After feeling his way for the vibrating object, he flung it where it landed in the floor with a dull thud. He blinked his eyes open.

Bright streams of light washed the room with yellow morning. He tried to remember what day it was when a sudden spasm from his stomach was rapidly moving upward to his throat. Rushing towards the comfort room, he let out a barge of yellowish liquids with bits of last night's buffet swimming into the toilet. He groaned again.

"Did someone die here?" Muraki peeked in with nose covered with a hanky. Tsuzuki managed to give him a weak glare before puking again.

"I feel horrible. Was it because of last night?"

Muraki narrowed his eyes. "As I recall, you pretty much enjoyed everything." Tsuzuki shook his head. "I meant the food…"

"Probably, but in any case you will still have continue experiencing this… complication in many weeks to come. You got the morning sickness, Tsu."

"Morning what?" Tsuzuki mumbled.

"Morning sickness. Nausea and vomiting symptoms when you are in early stage of pregnancy. Anything can trigger them, even your favorite food. It's a natural phenomenon that will go away after 3 months."

"3 months?!" Tsuzuki wailed. "I can't go on puking for 3 months! I need my sustenance"

Muraki pursed his lips. "Which is why you will start eating smaller meals if you want to remain healthy for you and your child."

Tsuzuki pouted. "I don't feel like going to work." Muraki leaned his head on Tsuzuki's. "Only this time, promise? You can't go on like that for 3 months. Tatsumi-san won't be happy."

Tsuzuki turned to face him. "Stay with me?" Muraki stared at his eyes and sighed. "I promise I'll be back by 3. I'm sure you can handle yourself for 5 hours." He kissed his forehead in goodbye. "Lunch is on the table if you want it."

"Kas.."

"Mmm?"

"Can Sok-kun come to visit?"

Silence.

"If it makes you better."

"Arigato…"

"And as long as you don't make him play sick."

"Hai…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

Phone ringing.

Hisoka: Shokan Division. Hisoka Kurosaki speaking.

Tsuzuki: Soka! It's me.

Hisoka: Tsuzuki? Where are you? Tatsumi has been pacing around the clock for 15 minutes! _You're dead meat._

Tsuzuki: Gomen. I'm calling in sick.

Hisoka: What's wrong?

Tsuzuki: My body feels weird. _Oh no…Incoming puke alert_

Hisoka: (silence) _Of course your body will feel weird. How weirder can a pregnant man get?_ Is there anything I can do?

Tsuzuki: Hmm…(swallowed something) _Ack! Nasty!_ I was hoping you could come by…

Hisoka: Sure. I'll stop by your place after work.

Tsuzuki: Er…is lunch okay?

Hisoka: Oh...okay. So I'll be there 11

Tsuzuki: Hmm…I'm kinda in Muraki's place

Hisoka: _Kinda? _(dead silent)

Tsuzuki: Er…Soka?

Hisoka: Tsu…please try not to push your luck. _What the heck where you thinking?! Me going to Muraki's place!_

Tsuzuki: Alright…how about somewhere near it? _Near any basin will do_

Hisoka: I thought you were sick.

Tsuzuki: I am…(sniff) _Where is this going?_

Hisoka: Tsu…

Tsuzuki: You know what? I think I'll just take a nap, maybe it will go away…

Hisoka: You sure?_ Is this reverse psychology?_

Tsuzuki: Yeah. I'm feeling sleepy already _Another incoming puke alert…_

Hisoka: Okay. Just let me know if you're home. I might stop by after work with something to make you feel better.

Tsuzuki: Sure. Ja neh. (Click) _Toilet!_

Hisoka: Okay. _That was quick…I hope he's okay...sigh...Muraki's place?!_

Five Minutes later…

Phone ringing:

Muraki: Yes Tsu?

Tsuzuki: How did –

Muraki: I knew you would call around this time. What's wrong?

Tsuzuki: I decided Hisoka won't be coming to visit. _Stupid boy_

Muraki: Oh? What made you decide on that.

Tsuzuki: Nothing. I feel better already. _Lie! My stomach is burning! My throat is sore from puking and I'm scared! Kasu! I want you home now!_

Muraki: Hmm you do know it would be hard for Hisoka to come visit you in the house. _Although I'm curious to see his reaction. Interesting proposition. Might ask Tsu to do that when I'm around_

Tsuzuki: I know…_That's why I want you! Damn it!_

Muraki: I'll try to have lunch there, alright?

Tsuzuki: Promise?

Muraki: Promise.

An hour later…

Muraki: Muraki Kazukata clinic. This is him speaking

Tsuzuki: Are you sure you're coming? You can have my meal you made for me. I think I'll have crackers and milk.

Muraki: _Tsuzuki __Crackers? I definitely need to bring him for a check-up just to be sure. _Yes I'm going. Anything else you want to tell me?

Tsuzuki: Nope. That's all. (Click)

Muraki: (stares at the phone) What was that?

Thirty minutes later…

Phone ringing:

Muraki: Muraki Kazukata clinic. This is him speaking

Tsuzuki: It's almost 12. Aren't you going yet?

Muraki: Honey, I can reach the house within in 5 minutes. Chill.

Tsuzuki: But its already 11:54! _I think the toilet is stuck…_

Muraki: (tick forming) Darling, I think I can manage to arrive on time.

Tsuzuki: Okay. But your food is going to get cold if you arrive beyond it

Muraki: Hai..hai

Five minutes and forty-five seconds later…

"You're late."

"In before fifteen seconds I'm not." Muraki replied silkily. He lost his cool upon seeing Tsuzuki, with stained t-shirt, flailing towards him.

"Kasu! I'm scared." Tsuzuki glopping him, teary-eyed.

"I think you missed being in the office," Muraki teased, while pulling him away before he stain his immaculate white coat. "Did you take a bath?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "I tried but I kept on shivering like crazy!"

"There there" He stroke his disheveled hair. "You need real food to get you going." He led him towards the kitchen.

"I tried eating the pork pie but it smelled disgusting. Kasu, something is wrong! Since when does pork pie smell disgusting?" Tsuzuki looked at him, confused.

"Your senses tend to be really sensitive at this time. Don't worry. I'll cook you some porridge."

"Porridge…" Tsuzuki mouthed aloud like a strange new word. "Sounds good as long as Kasu makes them."

"Yes it does. You can help me make them if you like."

Tsuzuki beamed. "Really?"

"If you think you can stop puking for 10 minutes," Muraki conditioned.

"I think it's gone now." _Kasu is such a miracle doctor. I don't feel like puking anymore_

_It's all in the head…slowly now…_ "How about a bath afterwards? I can scrub your back while we take the Jacuzzi, hmm?"

"Hai!" Grin.

Check list:

Healthy Meal (check)

Take a Bath (check)

No more phone crank calls (double check)

Observing Hisoka's reaction in the house (pending)

Checking the toilet bowl (er….triple pending; high priority)

* * *

_I wonder what's next in the list…lol Can you guess?_


End file.
